


Presents

by La_pretresse_du_chocolat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A Lot of Feeling, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a little bit, english is not my first language, if i understand how it works, set just before season 2, so the second season will probably be treated later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_pretresse_du_chocolat/pseuds/La_pretresse_du_chocolat
Summary: The Team receive really noisy presents.





	1. It's not Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! just a few warning before you can start .Hum I'm french and my english his kind of messy my sister corrected most of my mistakes but they might still have some so don't hesitates to leave a note if you see something off (syntaxes, grammar or word spelling) That would help me a lots.
> 
> There nothing that justify the teen up rating in my opinion but just to be careful.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. And see you at the end.

That’s was unexpected .

But nothing could be predicted once you became a hero (apart from the by monthly world crisis).

It was supposed to be their last mission together, their last run, the high note before Artemis and Wally quit the team or whatever excuse Wally come with to persuade Kaldur to do this particular mission.A simple one, covert like they already did a thousand times just between the first team: Kid Flash, Artemis, Nightwing, Aqualad ,Superboy and Miss Martian (Zatanna and Rocket had to decline the invitation , league business).

They were not supposed to be captured by Cadmus, not supposed to be experimented on. But when does their mission go according to the plan. They were used to this ,they could adapt, escape so they did.  A few of Nightwing gadget, some guards knocked unconscious, and they were free. Escaping from some evil organization had become as natural as breathing. It was easy.

They should have known.

It was Artemis who reminded them of the data that they had to destroy before leaving. Even though a program prevented external source to link their DNA to their identity, meta and alien genes shouldn’t stay on evil hands ,Superboy was the living proof of that.

Nothing, even their superhero training could have prepared them to what they found in the laboratory .

* * *

 

It was Green Lantern who answered Nigtwing call, the young hero seemed stressed but assured that no one was hurt. Though after claiming their independence a call from the team sounded suspicious, so against Nightwing demand Hal send most of the founding members even those who didn’t have a partner in the team as well as some others heroes who was curious to see the old bas(that was absolutely unnecessary but most of them had nothing better to do and a bored superhero tend  to become reckless).

Sure they were prepared for the worst ,but the sight that welcomed them threw them off. The Team panicking around three crying infant. Blue Beetle, Impulse, Wonder girl and Beast Boy had took refuge behind the couch to avoid the cries the beetle even  had created some kind of device to cover Jaime ears. Batgirl was trying to explain to Nightwing how to carry the fussing little ginger in his hands in vain. The poor kid’s face was almost as red as his hairs. Wally was pacing in a corner or so it’s seemed because only a yellow blur indicated his presence. Kaldur looked like he had aged of several years, he was soothing the dark skinned kid in Artemis arms. M'gann was dealing with the last baby and if his cries was anything to go by he was definitely not human. Superboy was nowhere to be seen. Robin came from the kitchen with three baby bottle. Noticing the frozen Justice League he stopped dead in his track.

Batman was the first to recover:

“Explain”

His partner seemed so lost and stressed that Batman had to fight the urge to just take his son away from this mess.

It took several minutes to feed the babies and to gather the team. The food worked and once they were seated(satieties) the babies started to dozing off in the arms of their caretaker.

Artemis started to report.

-“We were supposed to do a last mission together, so for the sake of history we choose to do an (observative) mission at one of Cadmus laboratory.It was reported abandoned so we didn’t expected any major activity. But the number of people there said otherwise. That picked or curiosity and we decided to pursue the mission further than what was originally planned.””I was against the idea “she added glaring at her partners.

“Artemis please they already apologized “implored Nightwing voice just above a whisper afraid that he might wake up the now sleeping infant in his arms.”but yeah..we were quickly outnumbered and made captive and tested on…..even me and Artemis.” He continued

There was a collective gasp. Experiment mean torture , humiliation ,trauma and bad news. The original team averted their gaze.

“Go on” growled Batman his tone promising hell.(to whom not sure )

“I think we underestimated Cadmus progress in they research. We managed to escape a week (or so) after our capture and when we tried to destroy the sample they took from us we found….them” concluded Aqualad.

“-are you trying to say…”ventured Superman

“-We already did the usual test on them, it’s a perfect match , we’re are indeed the …genitors of those kids.”

Not that it wasn’t evident for some of them but the confirmation was still disturbing

“-Clone ? Again ?Why? Did Superboy not prove that create weapon that way didn’t work?objected flash

-There neither clone or weapons, at least we think they’re not answered Nightwing

-What do you mean? demanded Wonder Woman

-We discussed this on the way back it just don’t make sense, I mean sure Kryptonian don’t exist anymore ,but martians? They are a planet full of them, speedster why create a new human being when you could reproduce the experiment on one of your minion and don’t get me started on Artemis and Nightwing. they’re not perfect replica of one of us either. they combined our DNA and they know that would hinder with their power.

The more he explained the more Wally moved he was visibly distressed. In fact He wasn't the only one, the whole team was.

 

-Whatever their goal was We re sure Cadmus already achieved it.he concluded

 

-Kid that don't make sense those are baby they can't harm anyone, Flash objected

 

-Who're the genitors ?

 

The kids averted their eyes.

 

"Vince is M'gann and Connor's, Emerald is Artemis and mine 's and Jay is Wally and Dick' s" Kaldur whispered

 

batman finally put the pieces together “You're not keeping them”

 

“Why not, you're not my parents, and at this point it does nothing to do with you, see that exactly why we shouldn't have tell them!” Artemis replied. She was not afraid of the bat not anymore.And contrary to most of the league she was able to stand her ground against the infamous glare.

 

-You're not ready to have kids Canary intervened trying to placate the discussion since Batman was apparently unable to do so.

 

-We know we're not, but ..... None of us can have our own kid Nightwing pleaded , KF and me cause we're both male, Megan and Sb are not from the same species, Kaldur and......

 

-I can't be pregnant interrupted Artemis

 

the arrow family cringed, artemis had found about her infertility a year back , and she had been devastated. Kaldur had be nothing but supportive but even though it was a sour subject  

-We know but.....tried Green arrow soothing

 

-No you don't, you don't want a family and even if you do pregnancy was always an option. We talked about this, what we wanted for our future and all of us plan to have kid heck that exactly why Wally and I are quitting, we want to be able to build a stable home

 

-That's not relevant for all we know that could be exactly what they want. They are creating liability and we can't afford that ,Batman snapped ignoring the attempt of the League to calm the situation

 

-Batman, that exactly what D is, doesn't mean the kid is evil or that you abandoned him

 

Batman didn't reply, he has yet to come to terms with his new found son. The fact that he was a trained assassin and tried to test his skill on Robin didn't help. Still he lived in the manor for the time being.

 

The silence was heavy too heavy for Vince who started fusing in M'gann arms. The sound woke up Marie who was clearly not pleased. Connor came then. He was still angry but seemed to be in control,the anger management sessions with Canary was paying. He stayed a few feet away from his girlfriend for support but made clear that he didn't want to deal with little Vince though he sended curious glance his way.

Superman was also intrigued by the little boy? Alien? Whatever. Strangely he seemed to take this more easily than the first time.Maybe he was relieved that he wasn’t the one who screwed up this time or maybe he was genuinely happy about the new addition to his family (or at least species)

 

he floated slowly to M’gann and quietly asked if he could hold him.Though he asked the young Martian he also looked to Kon for confirmation. Their relation improved during the last years but remained awkward. Once Superboy nodded his consent Megan handed the moving package to the Super. He took him a few second to settle Vince in his arms but he did it with ease. Jon has been a very active baby thus he had become accustomed to carry more moving infant.

Icy blue eyes looked at him curious.”Hey you” he murmured presenting his finger to Vince, who didn’t wait to grab it. Superman mused that since Superboy was half Luthor half his (still a strange though even after all this years ) Vince was martian , kryptonian and human which was nothing short a miracle. He recognized the tingling sensation of someone trying to establish a mind link. Thinking J’onn or M'gann tried to communicate with him without disturbing the silence that  surrendered them he welcomed the visitor .His mind was suddenly by a warm sensation and color. Joy and flooded from the link. Once Clark overcame his surprise he lowered his gaze to the little being comfortably seated in his arms.”Did he just….”

 

The scene was strange to say the last , even stranger than the one time Flash and Batman interchanged their bodies. The hero who had nothing to do with this mess to begin with and just stayed to enjoy the drama , keeped a safe distance and gathered in a corner eying the situation from the secure point. The mentor and the Team faced each other. Clark was the only one who was on the kid side . So when Superman, The Superman ,the strongest being in earth if not the galaxy , started to cry without explanation everyone became worried and confused .They assumed that the newborn was hurting their friend. Until a breathy laugh escaped the Big Blue’s lips.

 

-Clark ? Diana asked concerned

-Did he tried to communicate with you ?inquired J’onn. Clark nodded

-Martian child use telepathy to communicate Megan explained,I just ...didn’t thought that he would too.

 

While John and Clark decided to try reaching Vince telepathically,Barry made his way across the room to his (soon to be ex) partner who was still sparing alone.

 

-Kid ? he tried.Seeing Wally like this wasn’t pleasant, a part of him was even relieved that his nephew decided to quit the hero business, too much stress.Though his other part already missed him dearly. He squeezed Wally shoulder to get him out of his trance. After a few second (wich was a really long time for a speedster) Wally seemed to regain his grasp of reality

 

-She has his eyes, he murmured

Barry blinked

-What ?

-She has his eyes. The same blue. exactly.

Wally didn’t met Barry concerned gaze and kept going on

-We didn’t want to keep them at first. Or maybe the other did, but not me. I’m supposed to enter college not become a father. But Jay opened her eyes and I knew that I was done. She is perfect Barry.What I’m supposed to do ?! She is not part of my life for more than twelve hour and I already want to do everything for her. I know she is possibly a treat but I can’t hate her even if I should. And even if she is not dangerous, I ‘my not mature enough to be a good father. I'm still learning! I don't have a job, or even a diplom, I don't know anything about taxes or any grown up stuff. Heck it was Artemis who did my inscription to college and all the administrative work for the loft. I don't even know how to drive!

 

He shouldn't panic, he was the Wallman dammit, the one who was supposed to always stay cool and joke about the situation. But he couldn't think about anything fun right now. It was a little bit too much. But he also couldn't ignore (shake) the tiny voice who was so happy to be a father. He had always dreamed to be one even if the situation wasn't ideal and he dreaded what would come next. So when Barry proposed to take care of his little girl for him he didn't hesitate “No” He couldn't be a bystander in his daughter life. He might was a shitty (temps) father, and surely it was a selfish decision but Barry understood anyway.

 

-you know you're not alone kiddo I’m here and so is your aunt your entire family. Even Hal would be happy to help, though I'm not sure how much help he could be….

 

The last part made Wally which was all Barry was asking for. If they faced the problem together they were bound to find a solution.

They didn't heard Dick approach. But he was a bat no one ever heard them. He sent a little smile to Barry then turned to Wally and and his smile widened. “Can you take her? I need to talk to B.”

Delicately Wally took Jay, sending a concerned look to Dick who shrugged it off. The latter made his way across the room to his father. Say he was nervous was an understatement, at this point he couldn't feel anything anymore, his stress overwhelming his brain. Otherwise he would have noticed the curious eyes that followed him. Bat overprotective tendencies toward his birds was well known among the heroes community but few had witnessed it first hand.

In any other situation this kind of attention would have made Bruce uncomfortable but he couldn't run away or turn the Bat mode on. His son needed his father and so his father he had to be. “You're not ready to be a father” his voice so soft and calm so different from the growl he used when he was Batman that it startled Dick. He had to fight the sudden urge to bury himself in his father's arms forgetting about this'll mess and to just be safe. Instead a tired but genuine smile blowed in his lips and he chuckled

“You know you and I are not much more apart in age.

 

_I wasn't ready either then_

 

-That not the same you were already eight when I took you in. This baby is not even a week old

 

The few years Dick was able to have with his parents was the only reason he turned up to be such a great young man. When he had made the young acrobat his ward Bruce didn't know what being a father mean because if he did he would have also known that he wasn't ready and that he couldn't be what Dick needed him to be. He had made so many mistakes. What kind of parents let their children go out to fight every night and go home beaten and bruised if not worse (god he hated those nights). What kind of people force a kid to lie to his loved one and hide his true self. What kind of human confront such a young boy to the kind horror that Gotham birthed. He had failed Dick in so many ways, he had destroyed with his own hands the innocence that Zucco hadn't already stole. How time did he thanked The Grayson to had gifted him with such a bright and kind child, how many times did he beg for their forgiveness. But despite that despite the fact that his relationship with Dick had deteriorated with the years even if he knew that he was probably the worst father a kid could have he had adopted Jason. He should have known, Jason death was his fault as much as it was the Joker’s. Because Jason deserved so much better, because Jason never had a loving family like Dick had. He only had Bruce, and he wasn't enough. How could it be? That why he traveled across the ocean to look for his mother, so that for once in his life he could have a decent parents someone who would love him and take care of him. But his biological mother turned out to be as bad as the other parents he had and he died. If only he had been a better father Jason wouldn't have left, wouldn't have thought necessary to meet with this woman who abandoned him. If only….

 

-B, you know you didn't screwed us up either Tim, me or Jason

 

His children were gold. Before he could think he closed his arms around Dick trapping him in a hug. The youngest melted against the Kevlar on his chest. He had been so long since they showed each other affection that way not since Jason death. He tried to convey that he was here for his son and that he was sorry he could not protect him and that he loved him. He noticed Tim a few feet away from them. It was a bittersweet feeling to see the envious glance he sended their way. Even if the kid still had a family he spent most of his time at the manors. His parents barely acknowledged his existence and he took Bruce all of his self-restraint to not punch The Drakes when they started to complain about their son's behavior during social events. It was so obvious to see the kid was neglected. Richard noticed his stare and gestured to Tim to join them. The touch-starved Robin hesitated and shyly moved closer. Finally he allowed his brother to include him into the hug. They heard a few cooing. Tough none of the bats was kind to PDA, they didn't move once in a while they could let themselves be a normal family. Vengeance would come later.

 

While the Bats had their heartwarming moment. Aquaman and Green Arrow decided to talk with Artemis and Aqualad while Canary opted to talk to Superboy first.

Arthur and Oliver were less affected than Barry and Bruce. True they considered their students family but not as close as the other mentors: Ollie had made sure to keep his relationship with Artemis strictly professional. Roy’s (both of them) case still heavy in his mind. Anyway Artemis had made clear since the beginning of their partnership that she already had a father and given her relationship with him she did not need another one thank you very much. They still had formed a relation similar to those of an uncle and a niece. Sometimes she would come to him for advice and more often than not she listened to his opinions ‘but she never seeked his approval the same way Nightwing and Kid Flash would with Batman and Flash.

For Aqualad and Aquaman thing were even easier. Arthur was Kaldur King. They respected each other and Arthur was quite fond of his partner but nothing like what Kaldur had with his father.

But one thing none of the heroes looked forward to was to face the actual parents and tell them that they failed to protect the children they swear to protect.

 

-my king Kaldur acknowledged once they were close.

 

-Aqualad was Arthur short reply but he knew that it was enough to Kaldur to understand that he wasn't angry. Kaldur smiled. “-We would like to go to Atlantis in order to visit my parents and ask for advice. If it is possible.

 

-it is. Artemis his already familiar with our country so it shouldn't be a problem.

-Thanks Artemis nodded.

 

Contrary to the other two kids Emerald was calm. She observed with interest the two Blond man from the secure point in her mother arms.

 

-I'm not sure what kind of disposition should be done for her though.

 

Slowly Artemis removed the piece of clothes around her daughter neck to reveal the gill who decorated the fragile skin.

 

-I think that settle the problem Green arrow answered with a smile.

 

The panic seemed to pass. Though the problem was far from solved it was a first step. The second being to send home the heroes who was still enjoying the show. The situation and start to plan to send the babies home.


	2. Not even a birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Conner go to the Kents's farms with the new family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had a hard time writing both Conner and Megan (and John too ) I hope they are not too OOC.
> 
> I'm quite stressed about posting this chapter. You may see why while reading it. There more angst than fluff but I still hope that you will enjoy.
> 
> I still can't guarantee my spelling or grammar. And I just discovered that punctuation doesn't have the same role in French and English, so I 'm sorry for that. I would be grateful if you send me a message (or leave a comment ) if you find any mistakes that can't be overlooked.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

After a few tests, the heroes figured that the kids were about a week old and that they weren’t dangerous, at least for the moment. While Vince and Emerald had inherited their parents’ power, Jay didn’t seem to have any connection with the speed force, which was a pleasant surprise. Finally, they were allowed to bring the kid home. Dick Wally and Jay at Wayne manors, Kaldur, Artemis and Emerald, and Conner, Megan, and Vince at the Kents’ farm.

 

Superboy had met the Kents right after the Light incident with the League. It's seemed that saving Clark was all it takes to prove his worth. The old couple had been nothing but kind and adopted him on sight. They even scolded the Superman about his behavior with him. That part was awkward but, truthfully, he had come to associate his fathers with this terms. Like everything about them was strange. Though Luthor had made no major move this past five years to contact him, he still received an anonymous birthday card every fourth of July. Well with the situation at hands, he was bound to reappear anytime now.

 

Superboy sighted. His family was already a huge mess, how could he pretend to raise a child in this environment. He was still a five-year-old himself and was not the best at social interactions. Even his girlfriend the-not-so-sweet-anymore Megan had started to distance herself from him, or maybe he was the one who was more distant. He may be clueless about a lot of things but one thing he knew for sure was that the way the Martians used her telepathic power was definitely not right. As time goes by they started arguing more often, and, even if it was nothing like Wally and Artemis shouting match when they broke up, it left their relationship more strained. Adding Vince on top of all that was not really helpful.

 

The young boy (or at least he guessed it was a boy, he had not been able to check for himself) was still whimpering in Megan like he had been doing for the last hour. Out of the three babies, he had been gifted with the more annoying. Not once since Superman left to warn the Kents did he calm down or just shut up. It seriously started to get on his nerves. that and the fact that the two other Martians had yet to spoke since they departed. Whatever caused their concerns they refrained to voice it.

 

Two hours of baby cries without any conversation to distract his mind, when he stepped out of the bioship, his head was ready to explode. And it has only been a few hours, how was he supposed to endure that for the next two years (he hoped that once the kid could talk properly he would be more explicit about his complaint). His patience had taken some well-earned vacation and he yearned only silence. But since the universe didn't get the memo he was welcomed by John cries, of joy this time but cries nonetheless. He had probably done something bad in the past months. The four-year-old reached up to him to be picked up. With a sight the clone obeyed. Even if his relationship with the boy father was...mhm whatever the hell it was (he was too tired to pick the perfect terms to describe the mix of awkwardness, admiration, affection, anger, frustration, and sadness that defined his bond with Clark) he had considered Jon as a little brother since the beginning. He had seen the kid grow up, helped to change his diapers and saw his first step. Jon started babbling happily about his day, everything that came to his mind that he deemed interesting enough: how kindergarten was cool and the teacher nice, how daddy flew him to the farm with mummy even if he said they shouldn’t. How Krypto was a really nice dog and that he played catch with him.Everything. Thinking about it Jon also had been a really noisy baby. Maybe it was a Kryptonians things. He should probably ask Ma and Pa. They were waitings at the front doors, smiling like everything was perfectly fine and one of their sons hadn’t been cloned, again.

 

As Megan entered the farms with Vince still crying in her arms he decided to spend some quality time with his little brother and stay playing outside, away. True the little boy was noisy but at least his noises meant something. That and he didn’t look forward to explaining what happened neither did he trust himself to do so. He may be able to control his temper better now but being stuck in the little kitchen with two wailing children and four concerned adults was not a situation where he could trust himself. He felt bad having left Megan face that alone, he knew he was running away. Instead, he swallowed his guilt and opted to stay in the general vicinity of the farm where he knew Megan could reach him telepathically (hopefully not to fry his brain as a retribution ).

He listened to the Kents cooing over the crying baby, absolutely not fazed by his abnormally pale complexion (and if that didn’t say a lot about how strange their lives had become). Suddenly he wasn’t able to pick up Vince cries anymore. Worried he rushed inside. Vince wasn’t in Megan's arms anymore but giggling in Ma’s. Ok, now that was weird. How come the pup hadn’t calmed down at all during the trip despite Megan best efforts but had as soon as he was in one of the Kent's arms. Maybe it was a family trait, if he had known he would have taken Vince in the bioship….or maybe not. But considering Superman raised eyebrow in Megan direction and Martian Manhunter blank face he wasn’t the only one to consider this strange. The atmosphere was heavy and he fought the urge to just turn back and rejoin Jon outside. But one glance at Pa convinced him otherwise. Of course, the farmer had noticed that he avoided his biological son and even if he refrained to say anything his eyes assured that the lecture would come, soon. Hell Kon still hadn’t held Vince since they discovered him. He would, eventually, just not now that he was finally silent.

“-I think he needs some sleep” Martha whispered” I can put him to bed for you while you discuss”

 

She didn’t wait for an answer and just headed upstairs with Vince.As soon as Martha departed Lois excused herself and rejoined Jon. They waited in silence not really sure where they should begin. Clark cleared his throat.

"-Sooooo……." he started unsurely

"-Do you want to keep him?" Pa asked saving Superman from his poor attempt at conversation.

 

Of course, Kon wanted to keep his son, that was the point of all the dispute at Mount Justice.

 

"-Yes/No" he and Megan answered at the same time.

 

The young heroes glared at each other feeling betrayed.Yeah, his relationship with the martian was not what it had been the first years.

 

"-Maybe you should discuss this together before ".john intervened

"-There is nothing to discuss uncle John", Megan snapped. "I’m not ready to raise a child neither do I want one. I already have all the love I need."

 

Megan tone was harsh, sure a tad tired but mostly resolute. There were no making up her mind, no room for argument or compromise. Like always. She always knew better and he was always the poor little bird who had fallen from the nest and didn’t know how to fly. He was something she had to protect and not someone she could trust and rely on.But he had enough, he was not that bird anymore, never had been in fact. She was as clueless as him about this world. She would no longer baby him.

“-I think we should though. Clearly, I don’t agree with you about abandoning an innocent baby because you feel like it.”

Megan didn’t seem pleased about him arguing back, clearly, she had missed the clues about him not being her puppy anymore.

 

“-We don’t have anything to do with him,” Megan said vehemently.

 

He stared at Megan, incredulous. Where was the sweet girl he loved? Where was the girl who had been so outraged about Clark’s behavior back when he still ignored him? Where was the girl who had offered him a family, a place to call home when no one was willing to give him one? How could she say that?

“-Of course we do ! we’re his genitors!

-I didn’t ask to be one

-He didn’t ask to be born

-Well someone else can do it, it doesn’t have to be me!!!"

 

Megan tone was borderline hysteric, she sounded desperate and so angry. Maybe if he wasn’t so mad himself he would have noticed that her eyes were watering and her skin was paler. But he didn’t because he felt betrayed because it felt like their relationship had reached the point of no return, because his headache was killing him and his heart was falling apart. He tried to remain calm, if he lost control now he would let Megan win this argument and he would lose his son.

"-Then who? Who else can raise a child with your power and probably some of mine? Who?

-I think the Kents raised Superman just fine.

-And who will teach him to control his power?to not be afraid of himself? Who will be his model?

-You’re just projecting your own insecurities on him !! He’s not you !!"

 

At that, the last ounce of calm in him flew away.

"-MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE I KNOW EXACTLY HOW IT FEELS TO NOT BE WANTED, TO HAVE NO ONE TO SHOW YOU WHAT TO DO TO BE BETTER, NO ONE TO EXPLAIN WHY I WAS DIFFERENT MAYBE THAT’S EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT MY...HIM TO EXPERIENCE THAT !!!!!

-YOU CAN’T EVEN CALL HIM YOUR SON !!!!!

-Can you please take it outside !!"Martha shouted from the first floor "I may have been the one to propose to take care of your kid but if you continue I might reconsider!"

 

silence

 

"-I’m going to take a walk" M'gann declared before disappearing through the wall.

 

again a silence

 

"-I should talk to her" John said before following after his niece.

 

 

Once all the Martians left Pa sighted. He made a gesture to his two sons to sit with him at the kitchen table.Once it was done the silence took his place among them once more, less strained calmer since the buzzing energy of the dispute had left with the Martians. As his thought became clearer Kon realized what their argument meant. M'gann didn’t want to keep their son, didn’t want to be a mother now or ever apparently, she didn’t want to have a family with him. He had thought….He had thought that in the future, when they were older they could have the whole package, children, house, dog. He always wanted to have something to be his and only his, mostly a family not that he was not happy with his current family (well he was more dealing with it most of the time but that what family is for ) but he couldn’t help thinking sometimes that he was just borrowing Clark’s parents, that the Kents were more Superman’s parents than his own. He knew it was not true he couldn't count the time when someone had assured him that he was family, and would always be.

Clark was seated in front of him torturing his fingers absently lost in his thoughts. Pa was sipping his coffee without a care in the world. Eventually, he finished his cup and put it down. Now it was time for business.

 

"-Well, it had been a long time since I saw you lose your temper like this". He stated, "at least we know where you stand. If you're certain I’m not going to dissuade you but know that it's going to be complicated to do it alone. Even if we're here to help you, raising a kid by yourself at your age will not be a walk in the park."

-I know

-You should probably begin to actually take care of him instead to watch him from afar. "

 

There wasn't anything he could say to that. there wasn’t anything he could retort to that. Megan hadn’t been wrong on that part even if he didn’t want to abandon the child he still had a hard time to wrap his head around the fact that he was a father, now . his son needed him now, not in a distant future. He was here demanding to be taken care of and loved. And if Kon was honest, the love part was here. It was just that he thought that he already had failed the little guy so much in such a short amount of time that he was afraid to hurt him any further by being near, and god forbid taking care of him. If they had been better, smarter, wiser they could have avoided that situation. He would have been able to wait a little longer to welcome his son in a more stable and healthy environment, not the mess he called his life (thank god Vince was not a human, hopefully, he would be more resistant than the average baby).

He heard Clark sight and, at least, look up from the table and meeting his eyes.

"-Don’t deal with it like he was one of your failures, "Clark finally sighted," don’t do the same mistake I did."

he averted his eyes and carried on.

 

"-I’m so sorry Kon, for everything I put you through. I know that you think that he came to this world because of your mistake and that he would probably be the best if you don’t get involved too much. But you know it’s not. I know you are scared and angry at yourself but please don’t let those emotions cloud your judgment. Don’t be an idiot like me. I ...I thought that I was doing what was best for you, but I was only protecting myself and hearing someone use the same argument as me back then makes me realize that even more. I’m sorry."

 

It always surprised Kon that Clark was actually a good father (if he wanted to) but he treasured the rare good advice that he gave him. He met the four blue eyes in front of him. He should say something, express himself like Canary had said, communicate. But one of the only upside to being a clone was at least one people could read perfectly your body language and he just happened to be in the same room. So Superboy let his body convey that he was not upset, and that he would follow his advice. He let the calm settle and the silence take his rightful place in the kitchen. Enjoyed a few second the sun coming through the window and then without a word he headed upstairs to face his son.

He was quite surprised to find a little wooden crib in the middle of his room. It was empty. Visibly the Kent gift for handlings crying infant didn’t extend to make them sleep. Vince was calm in Ma’s arms but his eyes remained, obstinately opened and his mind definitely awake. The sweet lady was seated on the bed humming softly.

 

"- A handful one you got here "she chuckled quietly

He returned a smile and take a place next to her.

"-Do you want to hold him? "she asked.

-I don't know how."

Her smile grew bigger

“-don't worry I'm here to help you. Here. You have to support his head. Put your arms there. Perfect. Don't drop him. I know you are afraid to hurt him, but he is not made of glass. “

Once he went through the inconvenience of being moved around Vince settled comfortably in his father arms. Said father discovered that baby was warm and smooth. He brushed the soft white hair and smiled fondly.Truthfully except for the eyes (and maybe not even that part he was sure his eyes wasn't that pure, clear of a blue), his kid didn’t look much like him or Megan. First, his carnation was so pale his skin had this strange quality that makes him seems more translucid that humanly possible. At the same time, it seemed to be changing not really dramatic change more like the undertone was shifting between rose blue green gold as if the light were changing. The rest of his features was a mix of Kon and Megan’s traits. He would clearly not inherit the strong jaws of the El house but instead the smoother face of his mother.

While he was lost in the blue eyes of his son Martha stood up and put a kiss on both of their foreheads, earning a delighted squeal from Vince.

"-I think you need some time alone." She said as she closed the door

 

Kon wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do to make the little boy sleep. When he felt the little ping in his mind he guessed that it was his best option at the time since he didn’t know how to sing. He proceeded to clear his mind of all his uncertainty so he would not project it on his son. He chose the more soothing memory he could think of. His first time in the snow, the white landscape, the silence only disturbed by the sound of his steps.The cold and the cloud of his breathing.

When Martha came later to check on them, she found both father and son soundly asleep the latter on top of the former secured by a strong protective arm.

 

 

Once she was outside Megan flew as fast as possible away from all those emotions from all the sounds of despairs away from the suffocating pain she had inflicted to Conner. How was she supposed to fix that? She didn’t know, didn’t want to think about it either. She ignored Jon calling after her, flew past Kent’s property, past lake and fields (a lot of fields). Only when the wind had calm her internal turmoil did she allowed herself to land.

 

She had no idea where she was and way too tired to bother finding out. So she sat there in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing, alone. One of the few things she had a hard time with when first coming to earth was the fact that people wanted to keep their thought for themselves, an alien concept (literally) for her and her uncle. But with time she had become quite accustomed to that and right now she was glad that it was a thing because she really didn’t feel like sharing her feelings with anyone.

 

Eventually, she felt her uncle presence behind her. How long has he been there, she had no clue. He sat down next to her but said nothing. Giving her a silent support and enough space to sort her thought before speaking. Because at this point she had no choice despite the fact that she preferred to ignore the situation and go back to her life she couldn’t avoid this talk. She breathed in.

 

"-I don’t want to keep it uncle John. Whatever Conner said I don’t... I can’t be a mother. I’m not ready and I’m not sure I will ever be. It’s not like I don’t like the prospect of a family it’s just I know I can’t be a good mother. I can’t do the sacrifices that are necessary to be a mum. I can’t make this kid my priority, I mean I have the Team, school, my friends. I already have everything I need in my life. I didn’t come to earth to found a family. And right now I’m so afraid, because I love Conner I really do and I thought that…. I don’t know ...that I would be enough to make him happy. That he could understand or that he would love me more than a child that he barely knows. I know I shouldn’t have said those horrible things to Kon but I didn’t know how I could convince him."

 

She was crying. Ugly tears, bitter, not the one who makes you feel better once they were shed. The one that makes you feel like you couldn’t escape the situation that whatever your choice was it would always be the wrong one.

 

"-Maybe you didn’t find any argument because both points of view had their pro and cons." Her uncle said with his philosophical voice.

 

She was no prone to violence but she could have punched him. She didn’t need his philosophic bullshit, she needed answers. Though she still melted against his side when he passed an arm around her shoulders.

 

“You know there no good or bad choice M’gann, what only matters it’s what you believe will make you happy. I know that the condition is not the best, and I agree that if Kon and you are not good parents that it’s preferable that you let someone else take care of the child. But maybe you should give it a try, you are a good mentor to Garth maybe you could be a good mother too. and If I don’t want to be one true you must not sacrifice your own happiness but know that your choice will also influence Vince and Kon-el life. Don’t hurt them. Also even if you chose to not be his mother you ‘re going to have to be involved in his life either you want it or not. I’m sure no one going to judge you but if Kon-El is that determined to raise Vince and you to stay with him, you will have to find a compromise.You have to talk to him."

 

Like Conner was going to compromise. A half-assed attempt at parenting was not a good idea and would only make thing worse and hurt everyone.

 

The fly back to the farms was silent. She decided to have this damned talk right away. she entered the room quietly and the peaceful scenery that she discovered filled her with jealousy. Her boyfriend shouldn’t be this happy with someone else, she was supposed to be the only one he loved this much. She couldn't share Conner with this baby. The violence of her feeling woke up Vince, and thus Conner. The latter stood up, and calmed the crying baby.

"-Megan?

 

-I’m sorry Conner, I can’t do this, I can’t. I will always be here to help but I can’t be a mother, I can’ be what you expect me to. "

 

She was crying again, because she knew exactly what would come next even if she hoped to be wrong.

 

"-Well, maybe it’s better that we take different way for now because I really intend to be a father."

 

And she knew that it was over, and there was no point fighting. So she gave up and headed downstairs. And that night she tried to ignore the agonizing sadness that emanated from her now ex-boyfriend while Conner did his best to cut off her cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make Megan a bad guy here. Honestly, I don't like this character so I needed a way to get her out of the picture. I'm sorry for the one who loves her though. She may, in a distant future, come back and she will not be far. she will just stay on the background.  
> I would like to add that not everyone is meant to be a parent. If you don't want to be one that's good and I will never judge someone on that. (Just to be sure no one misunderstood my intention.)
> 
> I had to establish a timeline for this fic, and he took so long. Counting year and months is hell, I'm always lost. I'm going to develop this point on the next chapters because It's way too late (early ) for that kind of gymnastics.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment. I would b happy to discuss anything 
> 
>  
> 
> [Mon tumblr](https://toichi-koichi.tumblr.com/) passer me faire coucou


	3. c'est pas ma fête non plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Dick arrives at the manor with Jay. They meet Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRYYYYY 
> 
> gosh, it took me forever to updates, I' m so so so so so sorry. Life had been strange lately and I just got out of my finals. If I pass my semester I will try to update more often. But no promises.

The ride to the manor was silent. Jay sound asleep in Dick's arms which she hadn’t leave since they had been given the all-clear. No one wanted to wake her: her cries were insane. If he hadn’t know Wally would have bet money on her being Canary child not his (even if her hair begged to differ).

The picture of his partner and their little girl was perfection itself and he couldn’t get enough of that sight. God please makes that whatever the villain had in mind don’t burst his newfound bubble of happiness.

 

Tim had chosen to follow the couple on the Batmobile. They didn’t know how well a newborn could handle the zeta tube, so it was a no go. He could have come back to the cave alone to help Alfred prepare whatever a newborn needed to settle in a new home. But no, he had insisted on staying with the new parents and Bruce, torturing himself watching as once again a newcomer stole his place among the family. A place he had fought so hard to earn. For all he knew Jay could be born to destroy the Earth but at least she would grow up with loving parents. Even if he stayed at the manor while his father was in coma he was never truly part of this dysfunctional family, He would always be a Drake. Not that it’s meant a lot, absent parents don’t tend to make a strong impression on their kid.

Of course, Dick had to name her Jay, because the ghost of the second Robin didn’t follow him everywhere already.

Being jealous of dead people and baby. Congratulation Tim, you reached a new level of pathetic. Gosh, he couldn’t even hate any of them. The first Jay was his idol and the second one was just painfully cute. He had always wanted siblings, younger one. And no, the demon Bruce blessed Earth with did not count.

The kid knew nothing of him he could be the perfect brother, or cousin, or uncle or whatever he would be to her, he had never pictured himself as an uncle but he could get used to the idea.

 

Entering the batmobile was like watching two different dimensions facing each other. Bruce was brooding next to him in the front seat, the cold light from the street illuminating his face. Behind the back seat were illuminated by the subdued light of the car. Even in this kind situation, a warm feeling of being home emanated from the family. That was often what happens when the two lovebirds were in the same room. Their love for each other was so blatantly obvious. They couldn’t help it: Dick emotions had this kind of effect even when he tried to be considerate and not say anything his body was always screaming what he really felt. It was kinda impressive how the smallest of his gesture was expressive. Wally, like most of the speedster, was really loud about his emotions by action or words. It was a wonder why the two lovers spent so long pinning on each other. From what he heard they had to wait for Jason death to finally gather the courage to confess their feelings for each other. That was….special. But he could understand, declaration required another level of courage that even heroes had a hard time to gather ( he just hoped that in his case no one had to die).

 

There were so much to do. He had to stay cautious about Jay but help the new parents settle her in her provisory home. Gotham wasn't going to protect herself and he had his own case training and studies to take care of.

First thing first shower. He tried not being hurt when no one followed him to check on him like Bruce or Dick would usually do.

When he stepped out of the shower Alfred was already cajoling the sleeping infant. Of course, she would win Alfred in no time, the old butler was happier every time the manor had new inhabitants. Bruce was still brooding ignoring the disapproving glance of his surrogate father. Tim had half a mind to join him but he had already done his quota of brooding in the car he wanted to be part of the family side once in a while.

But before he could reach the little group he heard step coming down the stairs. Oh shit, maybe he shouldn't have taken his Robin costume off.

 

     "Father, I see that you have finally come back."

 

So did he and Dick but meh they were as good as ghosts for the kid.

 

       "Damian how many times do I have to tell you to not come in the cave."

 

Bruce's voice sounded every bit like the exhausted father he was, less warm than for him or Dick but the fact that his blood son was a trained assassin didn't sit quite right in his book. He shouldn't be happy that Bruce had this kind of relationship with his blood son but he would feel guilty when he could remove the sensor that prevented the little demon to kill him in his sleep.

 

         "As long as those pretenders are by your side I see no reason to leave."

 

Ooh, he did notice them maybe the kid was not a lost cause.

 

         "Damian be nice", Dick sighed

 

Being the first Robin had granted some respect for him, enough to not be killed on sight but not enough to be listened to. Thus his intervention was duly ignored.

 

         "Go to your room", Bruce growled

 

Who was definitely not in the right mood to deal with the assassin? His sweet tone earned him two stern glares. While Tim found logic to not lower his guard in front of a trained assassin, Alfred and Richard thought unacceptable that Bruce and he didn't try to warm up to Damian. The kid didn't even want their affection ! all he was interested in was pursuing a nonexistent legacy that wasn't his in the first place. He represented everything that Batman tried to fight and thought he was the best fit to take the role. Absurd. True he had the bad mood and the scowl down but that was about it. He was trained to kill, not save. He wasn't even interested in helping people. Alfred and Dick might be convinced that they could change him but he just didn't care. heck, he didn't even listen to his father when he gave an order as simple as “mind your own business”.

As if the conversation before hadn't happened he took the few stairs [steps] left to be at the same level as everyone. Well, same level or not he still acted as a prince. Could someone please tell him that apart from the bat no one here would appreciate his dramatic entrance. He seemed to only notice Jay then. His scowl deepened(how seven-year-old could make such a serious face)

 

         "I demand to know what is happening?! I will not let another stray take what is rightfully mine."

 

          "STRAY!? She is your niece you little brat or whatever since I’m not even sure- That you exist officially at least not as a Wayne", Wally hissed 

  *   
  
  
Speedsters were known for their happy go lucky nature but that doesn't mean they couldn't be mean when they wanted. People didn't expect them to but when you rubbed them the wrong way it was surprising how they knew exactly what kind of buttons could hurt you. Damian prided himself in being the son of the Batman but so far said bat had made no move legally or privately to acknowledge their bound.  
  
Wally knew that Dick probably told him. He had aimed to hurt the kid because he hurt his baby. If the whole thing didn't scream " dysfunctional family" that would be really cute. Damian's fist clenched but in an impressing demonstration of self-control he kept his temper in touch  
  
  
  
"Grayson offspring I see."   
  
  
  
Tim shivered. The cold and calculating tone of his voice shouldn't belong to a seven years old. As a hawk, he circled his pray to get a better look. None so subtly Alfred kept the little girl out of his reach just in case. Wally also had adopted a defensive stance as had Dick though more subtle.  
  
  
  
" I see that you have finally listened to reason Grayson. Gordon is a far better asset than West. Strengthening your relationship with an heir is a wise decision. She would be an appropriate Robin for when I succeed to my father."  
  
  
  
While he spoke to Dick he was looking at Wally, the last comment not forgotten.  
  
  
  
"You are not approaching my daughter "Wally snarled  
  
  
  
" I don't think you have any claim in who is allowed or not to approach Grayson's kid, you are not part of this family. "  
  
  
  
Tim wanted to remind him that neither was he, but he refrained, he already had enough scar and he rather not have a near death experience twice in a month.  
  
  
  
"Damian it's more complicated than that..." Dick intervened  
  
  
  
"Don't take me for a fool Grayson, I might not be in age to entertain a sexual life but I do know how babies are made. "  
  
  
  
Oh boy just how detached from reality that boy could be? Who say that ?



 

          "I don’t doubt your knowledge of human reproduction brat but this little girl is as much my daughter than she is your brother’s. You more than anyone should know that baby doesn’t always require to grow in a womb."

 

He didn’t take long for the assassin to understand which was both impressive and disturbing. No child that age should have to know about clonin without knowing about parental love.

 

         "I can’t believe you were this stupid Grayson! Not only you let your foolish feelings cloud your judgment but you convinced Father to bring home an obvious trap !"

 

          "Dami calm down"

 

         "Since you will not do the necessary I’m going to get rid of this nuisance myself !"

 

Damian was quick, katana in hand before Tim could as much as blink. But Wally was faster. As soon as Tim registered the weapon on the brat hand it had already touched the ground his owner pinned beside him.

 

         "Touch a hair of her head and I swear Batman’s son or not you are dead."

 

          "THAT’S ENOUGH !!!!! DAMIAN IN YOUR ROOM !!!!!"

 

If people wondered what an enraged bat might look like they should definitely come to the Batcave. Bruce had abandoned his chair which felt with the force he stood up. Bat glare on, slightly reddish. But Damian wasn’t afraid, or maybe just a little bit, but not enough to shut up

          "But Father he.."

       

          "YOUR ROOM . NOW ."

 

When he sensed that Damian wouldn’t protest anymore Wally let him go. The kid huffed and promptly went back upstairs where he should have stayed. Probably hurt but that was on him, thought Tim should probably upgrade his bedroom’s defenses.

 

Now Jay was awake, crying. The evening kept getting worse.  Wally had zoomed to Alfie side and was now trying to calm the little ginger and probably himself too. With how willing the speedster was to protect the baby after such a short time knowing him was alarming. If things had to go south, the emotional damage might be more important than what Tim originally feared.

Grayson seemed more hurt than angry. He tried too hard for the brat.

 

           "It’s getting late sirs. Maybe you should head back upstairs and get some rest. I assume that Mister West would like to stay in Master Richard bedroom. As for Young Miss Jay, I thought it was best to install her bed in the same room."

Alfred led the way Dick and Wally behind. Tim lingered a few instant watching Bruce straightening his chair to fall back on it. If Bruce had been the kind of man to believe false reassurance he would have offered some but since it wasn’t the case there was nothing he could do right now so he followed the rest of the family upstairs.

 

He found them in the kitchen. Wally had abandoned Jay to Dick to follow Alfred instruction on how preparing a baby bottle. The newborn had to be fed every three hours or so, it was best that both parents get the gist of it fast if they wanted to keep the little girl. Tim snatched some cookie, with all those emotions he was starving, and headed next to Dick. The oldest Robin was seated on the couch, with a whimpering Jay. Even with how much he wanted to nuzzle against the older side to get some reassurance and maybe a hug ( he loved Dick hug when he was feeling insecure or upset) he had learned from a young age to stay in his place.

 

          "Do you want to hold her ?"

Dick question surprised him. He wanted to say no, Jay was still upset and seemed to squirm a lot and he didn’t trust himself around a baby. What if he dropped her? Wally would kill him, and Dick too. But after the brat rejection maybe it was not a good idea to refuse. Family was important for Dick seeing his Father and someone he considered as a brother (urgh) reject the baby so harshly might have hurt the acrobat more than what he let saw. If Tim joined the anti-Jay club too Dick would take it personally. He needed his family support and approval, as much as Tim if not more. So Tim took place next to Dick and nodded. Settling Jay took a little time since none of them was used to handling kid but somehow they managed. While she was still upset, Tim face seemed distracting enough that she stopped squirming.

 

         "She really does have your eyes"

He could have found something better to say, maybe, what was he supposed to say to new parents anyway? But it was true that when she had her eyes open it was hard to look anywhere else, like her father. The Grayson’s blue had something hypnotizing. Switching from one of those pairs of eyes to another he noticed the gentle smile that had blossomed on his brother's face and the moisture that made the blue even brighter.

 

         "I’m so happy that she will have an incredible uncle like you, Timmy. Thank you"

Tim would deny the tear later but something lifted off his chest. Dick passed his arms around his should physically confirming that he was part of the family.

Small moment of peace like those made all the hardship worth it.

 

Wally zipped in front of them, a baby bottle in his hand. He silently asked for his daughter. Once again it took quite some time to settle little Jay in her father arms. Tim was nuzzled in his brother side while they watched Wally fed Jay. He was asleep before the bottle was finished.

 

Wally was now alone in the salon with little Jay in his arms. Dick was putting Tim to bed.

Wally was so proud of his boyfriend, he had become a great older brother to the new Robin. He had been here when he had lost his mother providing the emotional support that Bruce had a hard time to provide.

 

He knew that part of that was because he felt guilty about Jason. Poor kid, admittedly he hadn't liked the second Robin that much, their temperament conflicted too much, and the kid was jealous of his relationship with Dick.

Wally wasn't too sure why at the time things were awkward. He was painfully aware of his feelings for his best friend and Dick’s puberty hadn't helped. He was still a hormonal mess himself. Sleepover had become a nightmare with how he had to hide how his body reacted to the proximity of his best friend.

, Of course, Jason had been more perspective than his brother. When Wally realized that it was probably because, when he still lived in the streets, he had to be careful of the man and woman who watched him the same way he watched Dick, he had felt even more like a creep. Not that the kid didn't already make a point to remind him each time he was around. He had never told Dick how much some of this name had hurt at the time, even if a part of him knew that the kid probably didn't know better.

Not that he had mattered Dick was furious anyway. Had followed a really embarrassing talk about love and sex that probably should have happened with Bruce. Thankfully for Jason he didn't, Batman-not even Bruce, Batman - had been the one who gave the first team the Talk. The mentor had hoped that like that the Team would remember every recommendation and that maybe the experience would be traumatizing enough to act as cockblock and prevent awkward situations that a place full of teenagers could provide. That actually worked pretty well for the first months but the Team had begged to not repeat the experience with the newcomers. Anyway fun time.

Dick had insisted how gender wasn't important and while Jason hadn't done an instant 180° he had warmed to the idea little by little. Even if the kid was a far cry from the perfection that was Dick Grayson he had made a lot of progress, he could have even been likable in the end. Alfred, Dick and in some extent Bruce (how could Dick even consider the man as a decent father was beyond Wally but he couldn't fault the man for trying) had done an amazing job.

 

But what he would probably regret forever was not thanking the boy for helping him confessing his feelings for Richard. That was not his death per say that had made it happen, even if he and Dick had become closer. But Dick had been so overwhelmed by grief that a relationship had been the last of his worries.

But once the worst of it had passed and they had to organize Jason belongings since Bruce was too far in his grief, Dick had come to help Alfred and thus so had Wally.

One might think it was a bit intrusive but Wally had been there through the worst of his friend grief and wasn't ready to let him go when he was finally getting better but had to fill shoes that were still too big for him and was likely to make him fall again, screw Bruce and his emotional incapacity.

 

So he had been here when Dick had discovered the pieces of paper who had probably not been put to trash because of the costume design hastily draw in the back. In the front was a list of potential birthday presents for the older brother. Of course upon discovering the piece of paper Dick had instantly started sobbing. Wally was at his side in an instant.  

That birthday had been the first that Dick celebrated in the manor since the creation of the Team, it had been more for Jason than Dick. The kid was better but still not the Team favorite and for him, the Cave was more hostile ground than friendly. Since Dick tried to mend to their bound he had settled for a neutral one, the manor. Even if Bruce had been less than thrilled to host a teenage party, Alfred seemed overjoyed to have guests (Wally could swear that he had seen him and smile, not the usual smirk, a genuine satisfied smile).

That day Jason had offered to Dick a book of Romani legends. The book hadn't left the vigilant chevet ever since. It had been read time and time again, especially the months right after Jason death. He had now the aspect of a well-loved old book with corned pages a trace of oily fingerprints in the glassy covert and the polish had started to crackle around the corners. It contrasted with the bright red book with an inky black calligraphed title that was hidden behind the second Robin’s back.

He would probably always remember the moment Dick discovered the present, the amount of happiness in his eyes that treated to overflow. He had felt so blessed to be a witness of this moment and so jealous to not be the one to cause it.

 

And indeed in the middle of the list surrounded with a deep red marker was the references of the book with the library where he was available and the price. But that was not where Wally's eyes froze. The first item of the list, scribbled with Jason round handwriting, “make Wally confess”. It had been crossed with the same marker, with a little note: “let them figure their shit alone”.

 

Dick watery chuckle was heartbreaking and put Wally out of his trance

           "He had always pay more attention to what makes me happy that I did for him. He was so focused to make everyone content, to prove himself worthy that he forget that he wasn’t the only one who had to prove themselves."

 

It was not a good time, he knew. Heck how many time did he had to restrain himself to kiss

the ebony beauty’s tear away while Dick cried himself to sleep in the past months? But history had proven him right and he had never been so happy to be KidMouth than as at this moment.

 

          "Would that have make you happy ? Me confessing ?"

Dick had become has red as Jason’s present. He had looked away.

 

          "Would you have done it?" He had asked shyly still not meeting his eyes

 

          "I still would."

 

Even with his gaze away Wally saw his eyes widened. Slowly he raised his hand, softly brushing the soft cheekbones, prompting the blue orbs to meet the emerald. As always Dick's eyes betrayed the fireworks of emotion that his mouth kept hidden. Confusion, insecurity, hope, and love. So so so much love. How could he have not noticed before.

 

         "I can’t stop loving you Richard John Grayson"

 

Their first kiss had been shy, chaste and short. It was more a confirmation of what they had read in each other eyes but still hadn’t voiced. The second was everything the first wasn’t with so much passion and desire that they had kept silent for so long. It left them breathless parting. They had stopped before they could melt in each other arms because it was not the place. The third and the fourth was confuse they barely parted between and so was so fifth the sixth…. He had lost track of the kisses and of time because at least they were together. There was no too much or too long.

 

Strangely enough Alfred never came back to his quest to retrieve more carton box

 

He had been the one to suggest the name. Because the bright deep red of Jay's hair had reminded him of the deep red of the book and Dick expression when they understood whose child they were, had been the same.

 

Wally was so deep in his thought that he didn’t notice Bruce coming his way.

 

        "Wallace"

Ohoh he was in trouble. He had to know Bruce for most of his childhood. In or out of work, he only called him by his full name when he was angry at him.

 

         "Dick’s boyfriend or not threaten my son once again and I swear you’re going to regret, is that understood."

 

That was rich coming from the guy who barely talked to the brat. Though wally nodded, reminding himself that the Bat could actually kill him, super speed or not.

Bruce made a hasty exit. All business as usual.

 

Well if the Bat deemed it was time to go to bed, it was probably more than time that Wally did so. Witching hours were clearly not an appropriate time to put a newborn to sleep.

 

He didn’t need Alfred help anymore to find Dick’s room, even if the heroes had been living in Bludhaven for a while.  He had so many memories in this place. He had never thought that his little girl’s first night would be one of them.

 

When he entered the room Dick was standing alone in the dark room. His Nightwing uniform lay in a corner. Absently he brushed the wooden cradle in the middle of the room. Even with only the light from the hallway, Dick's eyes had this mesmerizing effect. It was like the blue of the sky and the earth had merged to give a unique kind of blue bright as a summer sky but not as ephemeral, as starry than a night sky but not as dark, as deep as the sea and sometimes as tempestuous but never as calm. As a scientist, Wally loved the feeling to have like two samples, two drops of the sky only for himself. And know he had four, four of the most precious jewel in the world. He was the luckiest guy alive.

 

        "Alfred told me that it was Bruce ‘s ", Dick said smiling when Wally started to settle Jay in the cradle.

Wally pulled a face which earned him a quiet laugh.

         "Yeah I know imagining Bruce that little is kinda unsettling."

That what was great about their relation, even after they actually became boyfriend it didn't really change. True the extra touching was nice but they were already really tactile, to begin with. They were already closer than friends, starting a relationship had been a natural step. They knew each other so well, they didn't need the getting to know each other phase. They were already an old couple the instant they got together. That had been different with Artemis, they had to adapt to each other, learn what with Dick had been instinct.

He put his arms around Dick. Dick hummed contently and nuzzled his head in the crook of his boyfriend neck.

 

         "So now, how do we make her sleep?"

Wally groaned

         "Didn't Alfred let you a recipe for that? Some kind of magic trick that will work every time? I thought food would work but clearly not. At least she is not crying."

 

         "She doesn't look tired. Look like we got ourselves a night owl"

 

          "Definitely your kid"

 

          "Say the man on constant sugar rush."

 

          "Well, unlike some people, that man has to be awake before twelve so how about I take a quick shower and put some pajamas on while you try to make her sleep."

Dick sighted but agreed. Slowly Wally let his boyfriend go from his embrace. He headed toward the bathroom and took a quick shower not waiting for the water to warm. He didn't want to miss Dick struggling to put Jay to sleep both because it would be fun and sweet. When he returned silently to the room the first Robin was humming quietly while bouncing a still awake baby.

His voice had become deeper after puberty and hearing him sing like that was actually really soothing.

 

        "Are you really humming the man on the flying trapeze ?!"

Dick stopped and send him an offended look.

 

        "At least I know another song than twinkle twinkle little stars"

 

         "I do too"

And here comes the unimpressed look.

         "You never say that it had to be a lullaby."

 

Dick seated on the bed and resumed his humming. Wally came behind him and posed his chin on his partner shoulder closing his eyes to enjoy the song. At some point he joined Dick, having learned the song from the man as well as a few circus songs that had animated Dick’s childhood.

They continued like that switching between the song of their commune repertory. He didn't know how long they stayed like that nor did he care. He simply enjoyed the calm, drifting to sleep himself. He didn't wake up when Dick murmured something in his ears and prompted him to lie down.

His boyfriend warm disappeared for a few seconds before coming back and put the blanket on top of them. Wally instinctively put his arm around the heater next to him and let Morphee take her claim of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay?  
> Since the previous chapter was mostly angsty I tried to do a lot more of fluff but I'm not sure I succeeded.  
> Again If you see any mistake or things that sound wrong don't hesitate to shout at me by any means you find, I would be happy to discuss. 
> 
> So I'm still working on the timeline, but I can already say that I actually added a year between the season one and the year Jason most likely became Robin in the show (in my opinion). So we are at the end of the fifth year but the event of the season two still didn't happen (obviously).  
> So every character is the age they are at the end of season two.  
> Honestly, the timeline is so confusing but worries not it will become clearer when the actual plot starts.


	4. chapter 4 (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur and Artemis are waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have no good excuses.   
> I'm posting that now because it already took me too much time.

Kaldur group was the last one in the mountain. Canary had left to try to get a hold of Roy and his King had to left ahead to prepare their stay. Green arrow had stayed behind and was currently occupying himself doing a report of the night.

Their first stop would be at Artemis' since it doesn't require any preparation and would leave time for his King to make any necessary preparation.

The travel to Gotham would take at least 3 hours with Sphere. The visit shouldn't be more than 4 hours long. It would still be well past midnight when they would be able to head for Atlantis. Which was perfect as it prevented any unrequired witness.   
Along the way, they had to make a stop to bought basic supplies necessary for this kind of event. Artemis had known a store close to the bay that stayed open all night long and should be able to provide for all their needs.   
the trip between Gotham and Atlantis should take another five to six hours.

They should be able to reach his parent's home before lunch.

They had to think about preparing enough bottle for the trip. What kind of baby powder should he buy? He didn't know how close to human physiology the baby was. The powder robin provided seemed to work perfectly fine. But maybe it was too soon to reach a conclusion. He should look into it while they stayed at Atlantis. Maybe asking his King. Would it be rude to ask Aquaman what kind of food he had been fed as a newborn?

Should he buy layer? So far it hadn't been necessary but he knew it was bound to be soon. There was a lot of things to prepare to settle a kid. Neither he or Artemis had any supplies left from their own childhood. They had to buy everything, but for tonight they will most likely have to settle for plan B. 

"Kaldur ?" Artemis call took him out of his thought. She was on the couch the baby in her arms. That was the case since the tests were over. No one had succeeded to separate the two girls. How her arms didn't grow tired was a wonder (knowing Artemis it was probably out of sheer will).  
Kaldur seated next to his girlfriend.  
"how come she is so calm? something must be wrong" Artemis murmured.  
He wanted to ease the little crease between her eyebrows. Her worry stiffened her shoulders and if she didn't relax soon she was bound to have torticollis tomorrow.   
True while Wally Dick Megan and Connor had had a hard time settling their babies for the test Emerald had dealt with them with little to no cries and had become silent as soon as she was back in Artemis 'arms.

"Nothing is wrong with her. The test attested that."

"The test was too see if she was a treat not to check on her health"

"Cadmus didn't have any interest in creating a defecting baby"

"don't talk about her like that" Artemis snapped annoyed "she is is not just some mad scientist experiment she is your daughter"

His daughter...the words sounded weird in his head.

"yeah....""

 

"Kaldur, you're okay ?"

She had this weird expression as if she couldn't decide between being annoyed or worried.

To be honest he wasn't sure if he was okay or not. His brain had yet to catch with the whole situation. objectively he knew what he had to do emotionally he didn't know where he stood. He wanted to have children with Artemis that much hadn't changed. But when they had pictured that he had taken into account the nine months notice to be ready mentally. Even when they discovered Artemis condition and they had discussed other means to have a child those would have still time to prepare. Here he had to pass from Team leader to father in a few hours.

His teammates might be used to emotional rollers coasters, he, not so much. He preferred to have time to process his own emotions.

He knew he was not quite ready to be a father either. He hadn't planned to found a family for the next five years at least. There was a huge difference between training a team of teenagers and raising a newborn. The b.. Emerald was like a blank page admittedly a really calm and curious page but still. For the next years, he would have to be the one to fill that page. Her ideas of right and wrong, her beliefs, her morals. All this would be up to Artemis and him.  
Not only that but with his line of work he also had to worry about keeping her safe not only from the danger that civilian had to face but also the villain that he faced as Aqualad. contrary to most of the Team his identity wasn't a secret especially on Atlantis. His king's villain would hear of his daughter if that wasn't already the case. Artemis was supposed to stop being a hero, even if that unexpected variable could change the situation. how would he balance his family life and the hero life? He was still the leader of the Team, the youngest members needed him. What place would Emerald have in all that? He might have wanted a family but he would have liked to have time to figure out all those questions out beforehand.

he sighed "I'm getting here"

Artemis squeezed his shoulder. He might be lost but at least he wasn't alone.  
"Can you hold her? I think my arms are getting tired"   
As soon as she settled Emerald in his arms she let her own fall, shaking from exhaustion.

They had to stay as detached from the situation as possible but if Artemis already saw Emerald as a gift from the gods it might become more complicated. Part of him was happy for her, he knew how much she craved a family, a normal loving one without any villain problem. The other part was worried for her, he didn't want to see her heartbroken. 

Artemis posed her head against his shoulders inhaling his salted scent. That was her way to comfort herself. Scent, touch gift that was what worked for her. Not words, words had been what ha faulted her with Wally. They were tricky she wasn't used to using them not for that purpose. She could hurt and defend herself with them but love, love was more complicated. She didn't know how to fight words but an actual fight she could. She knew how to block a punch a kick but she felt defenseless against someone shouting at her. Words weren't her things but Kaldur was a man of few words so he didn't mind.

" She is a bit cold don't you think 'Artemis noted while stroking their daughter's cheek.

Indeed if he were to compare Emerald to other babies she was a bit colder. he grasped delicately Artemis hand and placed her against his own cheek. He couldn't help but marvel at how lucky he was to be blessed with such a breathtaking girlfriend when her face relaxed in understanding. 

"That's right she is your daughter too ' she chuckled sorry I worry too much”

he hummed and led her hand to his lips. 

“I know I shouldn’t but I can’t… you can’t ask me to not follow my heart for this one “

He never will, Artemis was a good hero and if you asked him he would say it was because she had an amazing heart. She was able to make hards choices when she deemed them necessary because she was aware of the cost. She was strong enough to take the best decision even in no-win situations. She was aware that you couldn’t save everyone and she had learned to live with that because if she let the dead drag her down then more would join their rank.

“I can’t not care about her. I’m sorry. I can’t.”

She hid her face against his shoulder. She didn’t make any sound as she cried. A habit that showed how much she was used to hiding when she cried and only show a strong face in front of others. He didn’t mind the dampening of his shirt. If anything he felt proud that she let her guard down for him.

Emerald might be a bit colder than a human baby but against his cool skin, she felt so warm. this added to the heat from Artemis at his side melted something in his chest. Maybe it was a good thing that his brain had yet to catch up with his heart, that it didn’t acknowledge the feelings of happiness peace and belonging that wormed their way inside him. They could only hope that those feelings had yet to influence his decisions 

“You don’t have to be. I’m here for that. Everythings is going to be alright.”He murmured against her temple

Artemis let out a sob “I’m so sorry”

They stayed like this until she calmed. He kissed the top of her head and let her go. Green Arrow choose that moment to tell them that everything was ready. He didn’t comment on Artemis bloodshot eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that count more as a character than anything else. Hope no one is OOc. I have a hard time with Artemis and since there is no other canon material except for the serie I tried to read fanfic so maybe my characterization is all over the place. With Kaldur at least I have a clearer image.
> 
> I swear there is a plot but it isn't starting now 
> 
> The goal is still to finish this work before the release of the third season so please bear with me? 
> 
> Also, reviews would be appreciated, cause I have a strong impression that I'm doing this wrong so it doesn't help when I'm writing. Really any kind I would take them into consideration.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulation you didn't run away !!
> 
> so a few justification maybe. I wanted to show the whole team but it ends up being a work mostly centered around Dick and Wally because they're my favorite caractere and are easier to write.  
> Batman might be a little bit ooc but since in young justice he seems to know when an emotional reponse his needed I didn't put the tag. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just though that the team would be incredible parents (not all of them ) and wanted to works with that. I have so many ideas and I would love to continues this work but it's my first work in English and for other people than myself thus it will mostly depend on how you react (if you do) and also if I can find a beta reader. My sister was able to help me for this chapter but she has other thing to do and while she can correct my writing she can't discuss what I'm writing about.  
> So if someone is willing to help me and if you're intersted (like even if there are only one person who want to see what's next) i would be happy to continue. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment, or leave a kudos, or scream , or whatever really I really hope that you had a good time and see you soon (I hope)


End file.
